


Kissing prompts

by ValeCimmerian



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeCimmerian/pseuds/ValeCimmerian
Summary: A collection of soft responses to kissing prompts on tumblr!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 3-kissing so desperately that their whole body curves into the other person’s   
> 4- throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss  
> 15- a gentle “i love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss

When you spend most of history with someone, you end up settling into a routine. Aziraphale and Crowley's routine was not entirely what one would expect of two immortal beings working for opposing sides, but then not much about them was as you'd expect. Rather, it was more human; one of longing and pining and spaces in between. Crowley had long reconciled his feelings, accepted that there was no way a being a pure as Aziaphale could love a demon, and mentally consigned them to eternity of closeness without touching. Besides which, Heaven and angels weren't exactly known for being affectionate or enjoying physical touch. 

What Crowley underestimated was how much Aziraphale craved the touch of his hand. See, Aziraphale wasn't exactly the best of angels, and frequently behaved in ways Proper Angel's Really Shouldn't. An imposed sense of duty had kept him at a perfectly respectable distance from the demon (what constituted respectable had shrunk to barely a breath away over the years, but that was neither here nor there).

It was, by all accounts, an ordinary night up until this point. They had dined together, laughed together, very definitely not gotten a little flustered at the effect of candlelight on skin, and ended up in St. James' park with a bottle of wine (or several) between them and the stars above them. Crowley sat as he usually did, legs sprawled out and arm stretched across the back of the bench, and Aziraphale sat just close enough to think of brushing his fingertips with an angelic shoulder. Crowley was drunkenly staring at the stars, gesticulating wildly about some point he absolutely swore related to climate change, or something along those lines? His chin was tilted up, every angle and plane of his face on display, unaware Aziraphale had severed up, and completely unable to see what was coming. With a deep breath, Aziraphale leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Crowley froze, unable to speak anymore. He dropped the wine bottle with a harsh crash as it shattered against the park bench. His hands, after a moment, found themselves pressed against the soft fabric of Aziraphale's jacket as he pulled away slightly. Aziraphale looked at his demon, pulling the sunglasses off and folding them neatly into his breast pocket, before smiling at the wide eyed entity beneath him.   
'I love you.' whispered Aziraphale warmly, and Crowley pulled him back into a deeper, stronger kiss. It was a mock battle really, for dominance over the kiss, because at the end of the day Crowley knew he would always give in for Aziraphale, and as his angel threw his arms around him, not breaking contact but moving still in breathless gasps, his body arched away from the back of the bench to follow the line of his angel's body. Through the thin material of his waistcoat, Crowley could feel the soft give of his angel drawing him in, pulling him away from the support of the wooden bench and against the expensive fabric of his myriad layers. He felt soft and curious fingers creep beneath the edge of his shirt, holding him closer and firmly against his angel, causing him to gasp in an utterly un-demonic manner. Crowley couldn't move, his back was beginning to ache but he gripped Aziraphale tighter to him in the knowledge that his angel was truly and wholly his. Aziraphale smiled against his mouth, and began to whisper words of love repeated by his demon.   
Neither of them were sure how long they stayed there, clutching desperately to one another, but then neither of them particularly cared.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6- lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up

Since the return of order to the world, an unspoken agreement occured to not leave each other alone again. This meant Crowley sitting, silently, watching Aziraphale sort through his books, checking for anything missing or changed, Aziraphale watching Crowley 'take care' of his plants with a raised eyebrow and warm smile, and of course Aziraphale picking up the habit of sleeping. Crowley had slept a lot since their New Beginning, something Aziraphale would not begrudge him.

Of course, sleeping was not something that came easily or naturally to a celestial being thousands of years old, which meant Aziraphale spent a lot of time awake while Crowley was asleep. 

Which was how they had ended up here, Crowley lying on top of Aziraphale, sleeping softly, his face buried in the crook of Aziraphale's neck, Aziraphale's arms curled protectively around him. He felt almost sleepy. He didn't mind, not at all, and having his demon so close and so tangible was comforting, an easy remedy to the thoughts of remembered panic from the time he believed they would never see one another again. Crowley shifted. He moved his head up, stirring slowly into life, but barely bothering to open his eyes. 

'G'morning dear.' Aziraphale whispered through heavy-lidded eyes. Crowley made a little groaning sound and moved his head again, so his lips met Aziraphale's. The kiss was slow, gentle and lazy. Crowley broke them apart to breathe a little and Aziraphale pulled him back down again into another languid kiss. Yes, this was good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18-kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap

Crowley had been sat down for quite a long time, since they had arrived at his apartment, doing not much of anything but breathing and blinking. Aziraphale had started to get a little worried. He stood a little distance away, worrying his lip, and then thought that maybe Crowley wanted to be alone, so moved as though to walk away when Crowley looked at him, and spoke in a hoarse, low voice.

'Stay?' 

Aziraphale smiled a little walking over to where Crowley was sat, until he was stood in front of the demon, knees almost touching . He reached a hand to caress his cheek and the demon let out a small whimper. Aziraphale held Crowley's face for a little while, then suddenly the corner of his mouth twitched up into a smirk. Crowley brought his hands up Aziraphale's thighs and enjoyed the little 'oh' his angel made as he pulled him down onto his lap, legs either side of the back of the chair and balanced quite precariously. Crowley continued to hold Aziraphale just below the waist while he got his breath back. 

Eventually, Aziraphale rested his forehead on his demon's and brought a hand around to tangle in the short hairs at the nape of his neck, the other hand stroking a line along his jaw. Crowley looked up at him, and closed his eyes. Aziraphale bent into the kiss, lips softly moving on his own, hands tightening around his hips and waist, and relaxed into his Crowley


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 11 -when one stops the kiss to whisper “I’m sorry, are you sure you-” and they answer by kissing them more  
> 17- height difference kisses where one person has to bend do wn and the other is on their tippy toes

It was at times like this that Aziraphale didn't mind being shorter than Crowley. Ordinarily he would have just miracled the rain off them, but given they were standing by a bus stop on a busy London street he decided against it, so Crowley somehow had pulled an umbrella from his pocket and was now holding it over both of them, arm snaked around Aziraphale's waist. 

Aziraphale looked up at his demon with a warm little smile, and he smirked back without malice. He turned slightly so he was stood right against Crowley's chest, wrapped up in their own world. Crowley gazed down at him softly. Aziraphale reached his hands up to grab his demon's lapels, standing up on his toes to reach his lips. They met, softly, and a hand tightened around Aziraphale's waist. One of Aziraphale's hands found his way up around Crowley's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss, glasses pressing into Aziraphale's face and making a small indent above his left cheek. 

Crowley hesitated for a second, his grip on Aziraphale loosening ever so slightly and he pulled away so the two were looking each other in the eye, nose to nose. 

'Aziraphale?'

'Mm?' His angel hummed, although his brows were furrowed with concern.

'Are you sure.. here? In front of so many humans...' 

Aziraphale smiled. 'My dear, I don't give a damn. I'm not ashamed of you.' He pulled Crowley back down to kiss him again, hands soft against his neck, and Crowley's grip tightened again, lifting Aziraphale gently off his feet (which prompted a few stares, but given how wrapped up they were in one another, neither angel nor demon noticed.)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19- kisses meant to distract the other from what they were doing

It wasn't a secret that Crowley was a needy person. There were days when he required almost constant attention from someone (a rather particular someone). This was one of those days.

Aziraphale was quite contentedly reading a book in his armchair when his demon slithered to sit on the arm of the chair, one arm slung behind Aziraphale's head and the other laid on his arm. The angel didn't even look up.

'Oh, hello dear.'

He was well and truly engrossed in his book. Crowley smiled a little, the edge of a forked tongue poking out the side of his mouth. He leaned over and kissed Aziraphale on the edge of his ear. Pages continued to turn. Just behind that ear, on the ticklish sweet spot. Nothing. Crowley began kissing a slow, sweet line along Aziraphale's jaw, grazing the bottom of his lips. There was a little twitch of his lips, but still he turned the pages. Crowley kissed the tip of his nose. Aziraphale waited until his head was no longer in the way, and continued reading with a barely suppressed smile. Crowley kissed his cheek, down to his neck, pressed a little of that forked tongue on the spot that usually made Aziraphale gasp, but there was nothing more than an involuntary twitch. The hand on Aziraphale's arm inched slowly down to where he was holding the book. He kissed the corner of Aziraphale's mouth. Nothing. 

'Angel...'

'Something you wanted?'

Crowley hissed slightly, and pushed the book down gently, tilting Aziraphale's head up with a single finger beneath his jaw, and slowly closing the distance between them. Aziraphale smiled into the kiss as the demon crept a hand around his shoulders to hold him ever closer, abandoning the book for his Crowley's waist.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18-kisses where one person is sitting in the other’s lap

Crowley had been sat down for quite a long time, since they had arrived at his apartment, doing not much of anything but breathing and blinking. Aziraphale had started to get a little worried. He stood a little distance away, worrying his lip, and then thought that maybe Crowley wanted to be alone, so moved as though to walk away when Crowley looked at him, and spoke in a hoarse, low voice.

'Stay?'

Aziraphale smiled a little walking over to where Crowley was sat, until he was stood in front of the demon, knees almost touching . He reached a hand to caress his cheek and the demon let out a small whimper. Aziraphale held Crowley's face for a little while, then suddenly the corner of his mouth twitched up into a smirk. Crowley brought his hands up Aziraphale's thighs and enjoyed the little 'oh' his angel made as he pulled him down onto his lap, legs either side of the back of the chair and balanced quite precariously. Crowley continued to hold Aziraphale just below the waist while he got his breath back. 

Eventually, Aziraphale rested his forehead on his demon's and brought a hand around to tangle in the short hairs at the nape of his neck, the other hand stroking a line along his jaw. Crowley looked up at him, and closed his eyes. Aziraphale bent into the kiss, lips softly moving on his own, hands tightening around his hips and waist, and relaxed into his Crowley


End file.
